


The Butt of Ridicule

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Anal, Big Ass, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Role Reversal, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: (Based on a request submitted to me by an anonymous user. Based on the first page of the comic found here: https://cheesecakes-by-lynx.tumblr.com/post/127699101945/my-little-much-requested-my-life-as-a-teenage . The artist is not associated with this story.)On his very first day at a new school, Eric is selected by Brit and Tiff Crust to be their new torturee. Will Eric be able to endure their (sexy) bullying, or will he crack under the pressure?





	The Butt of Ridicule

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

It had only been his first day, and already Eric was regretting changing schools to Tremorton High. Changing schools is never easy. Everyone knows each other, but no one knows you. They're all waiting to see what kind of person you are, so it's up to you to make the first move. For a timid nerd like Eric, making the first move was never something he was comfortable with unless he passed a dexterity roll. With the school year half over, he was content with the idea of just keeping his head down and making it through to the Summer. Then it was off to college, where he was certain a person of his intellect would finally be appreciated. For a guy like Eric, things rarely went that way. Before he could even finish loading his locker with books, he was verbally accosted by the venomous tone of Brit and Tiff Krust.

Brit was the better dressed as the two, fashion-forward; a trend setter, not a follower. A magenta four button coat that looked more at home on a runway in Paris than in a high school, and long black pants that matched her gloves. Seeing the fresh meat caused Brit's black lips to curl cruelly in an ominous smirk. A new target was a welcomed addition, as the pesky teenage robot she enjoyed tormenting continued to prove to be able to give as good as she got. A frustrating aspect for someone like Brit who valued power over others greatly, second only to looking good while she pressed her fine leather stilettos into someone's groin. Coming upon this new outlet for her frustrations caused her to drag her tongue over her two buck teeth, perpetually hanging over her bottom lip; a facial defect that on anyone else would have caused them unrelenting ridicule, yet somehow Brit's confidence helped her evade that.

"It seems we have a new guest, Tiff," Brit spoke with a haughty accent that was assuredly forced. "And what do we do with guests?"

Her cousin was almost the exact opposite in style, yet had all the same vicious stares and cruel thoughts of her darker-skinned cousin. Tiff dressed with less flash, letting her body do all the attention grabbing, though her clothes didn't stand in the way by being so revealing and short. Her clothes being two sizes too small was either a condition of her desire to show off her curves, or because she hadn't bothered to go into a clothing store in years, if she wasn't being dragged along by Brit. A woman of simple tastes, to say the least. Despite having a different fashion sense, if she had any at all, from Brit, she shared in the black and magenta color scheme.

"We say hello!" Tiff replied, immediately hitting the ball Brit had set up for her. Tiff had sized him up quickly, and without so much as a reply from Eric, groped at his pants. Eric tended to "dress to the left," but Tiff had grabbed near the right side, and instead of embarrassing Eric with a sudden cock grip, she accomplished the same feat by getting a handful of his eyeglass case that was resting in his pocket. Black fingernails dragged up along the phallic shape of the case, while her palm grinded against it. Despite how flustered this made him, deep down Eric did wish she had in her hands what she thought she did; not that he'd know what to do with himself if she had. Tiff brought her face close to Eric's, while holding far enough back to allow him to see her entire menacing visage. 

For someone so terrifying, she was also quite adorable, while also being very hot. The cat-eared cap, with black pigtails escaping from behind her double-pierced ears, helped to accomplish this. Though they were narrowed in a spiteful stare, her eyes were still big, beautifully framed by her thickly applied eyeliner. Eric regarded her white teeth like those of a snarling beast's, gradually being exposed more and more as her black lips peeled back in a cruel smile. She could have chomped down on his neck at any moment and it wouldn't have seemed out of character.

"And he's so happy to see us, too!" Tiff commented. Her breath wafted against Eric's nose, telling him of the hot spices and sauces she enjoyed on her breakfast. The sound of Eric's heart slamming against his chest drowned out the subtle creak his case made when Tiff squeezed tighter. Eric shivered when Tiff slid even closer, pressing her modest chest against his. Without a bra on, he could feel the contrast between the softness of her tits and the stiffness of either her nipples or perhaps some piercings, possibly both. New scents came with the move, too. She smelled like motor oil and smoke. Yet, her breath didn't carry that cigarette scent. The nerdy new kid deduced this meant that she, surprisingly, didn't smoke herself, but did hang around those who do.

"It seems that he is, cousin," Brit agreed while still standing by the row of lockers opposite the set that Eric was being pinned against. "Maybe it's your large rear," she theorized aloud, a mocking laugh already lacing her words. She so enjoyed watching her cousin torture their fellow students. The tall teen preferred to mess with people emotionally and mentally. Drag out their torture over years until they finally cracked in a crescendo of delicious agony. While she didn't adopt Tiff's more physical and forceful ways, they made for an enjoyable show. Delicious treats along the way to the main course she enjoyed planning out.

Brown eyes widened behind thick glasses upon hearing mention of his tormentor's backside. At the mere mention of it, his field of vision instinctively moved downward, casting his gaze down her arched back, half exposed by her tight, black, belly shirt, and to the aforementioned butt. Two dimples rested above the black belt that wrapped around her waist, the thinness of which stood out even more when compared directly to the wide birth of her hips and ass. She certainly didn't need the belt to keep her shorts up. The garment was clearly tight enough around her body that, if anything, she'd need help taking her shorts off, not help keeping them up.

Tiff swung her hip to the left and peered over her shoulder at her large ass trying to free itself from the tight confines of her magenta shorts. "Heh, maybe!" Tiff replied while softly swaying her booty side to side. "You want this booty, don't you, loser?" she teased. The pig-tailed punk gave her butt a resounding smack that echoed through the empty halls. Even the snug embrace of her shorts couldn't keep her ass fat from jiggling from the spank. Through a sexy partnership, the firm muscles hidden under her ass-fat settled the movement down and its perfect shape returned.

Eric was even able to see some tremors run through her thick thighs. He was both mesmerized and offended. Such a lewd display in a place of learning. Her black-painted lips brushed against his ear when she whispered, "C'mon, you know you want it!" which proved too much for Eric. The new senior bolted from the girls, their cackling fading as he rushed to his first class.

Escaping into his classroom, Eric found the first empty seat that was available in the classroom, and let out a heavy sigh of relief. The bespectacled nerd was good at staying out of sight, usually, so he would need to do his best to get through the school year without running into the twin terrors again. A few more students shuffled in, still not fully awake, and the bell sounded. He was relieved to see at least this class he would be allowed peace from those two. Much to his dismay, the two sauntered in, several minutes after the bell, but their popularity earned them enough clout to just ignore the teacher's protest of tardiness and take their seats.

Brit sat beside Eric, crossing her elegant and long legs, and keeping her back straight and chest out.  
Tiff sat next to her cousin, in Eric's seat; or rather, using Eric as the seat. They had given him a quick glance when they entered the room, but it seemed purely incidental of being so far away, not that they were hunting him. The tormentors didn't even regard him with a reaction when they sat down, not even when Tiff took her seat on his lap. His glasses bounced on the bridge of her nose as the fat ass came slamming down onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" he struggled to say as Tiff swiveled her hips back and forth, working her bum against his aching groin.

"I always sit here, loser," she told him. "Always," she punctuated, lifting herself up off his lap just enough to slam back down again with a mocking laugh.

"The teacher...will notice..." he reasoned with a groan.

"Notice you?" Brit chimed in. "Hardly. You'll be invisible in the shadow cast by our overwhelming popularity!" she boasted.

"That's right," Tiff simply put. "So just sit back, and be a good seat cushion, alright? You wouldn't want my ass to get all sore by sitting on something hard all period, would you?" she asked with a mock pout. Her lips curled back into a smirk as she looked back at him. "Then again..." she trailed off as she began to grind her ass into his lap again, enjoying the hard presence pressing against her cheek. 

He didn't think it was true, but the teacher really did fail to notice his predicament, or at least didn't seem to care. All through the period, Tiff would randomly twist her hips and grind her ass against his lap. Clearly she wasn't a student who paid attention in class, as it obvious all of her focus was on torturing Eric. She didn't even look back at him to see his reaction. Seat cushions didn't have reactions to be sat on, after all. She just enjoyed the power grab. He wasn't being registered as a human being, just as the seat cushion she had labeled him as.

At one point, Tiff had become hypnotized by the droning lectures of the teacher. She had no choice but to fall asleep. Her hips stopped mid-grind, and her body fell back to lay against him. Eric looked to his right at the punk resting her head on his shoulder, snoring quietly. It'd almost be adorable, if he wasn't so uncomfortable with the public humiliation and frustration at being unable to focus on the lesson because he was so focused on trying not to get an erection. He was only half successful, but at least he didn't have to leave the class with a visible tent in his pants.

The class was tortuously long, but finally the bell rang. Almost immediately Brit and Tiff got up, eager to leave the class and go back to socializing in the hallway. Eric's pants were a wrinkled mess, but at least now the swelling could start to go down. As he left, the teacher didn't even have the courtesy to look him in the eye. The next class, however, did not prove to be any easier.

Next up was gym, and upon leaving the locker room, now dressed in his gym clothes, he saw Tiff and Brit waiting for him. Eric was caught alone with them in the hallway again. Brit once more stood idly by, watching with sadistic glee as Tiff approached the frozen teenager. Before he could try to slip away, Tiff had pinned him up against the wall.

"Nice shorts, loser," she teased, flicking a finger at the billowy material. "Look real soft, too." Immediately after that, Tiff turned around and slammed her ass up against his groin, pinning him physically to the wall as she started to give him a standing lap dance. Tiff leaned back, resting her back against his chest, and caressing his left cheek while her face nuzzled up to his right.

"I heard one of the biggest fears a high school lad has is getting an erection in school," Brit broke the silence with.

"Oh yea? Probably even worse in gym shorts, too, huh?" Tiff said to her cousin during a particularly slow and hard grind.

"Oh my yes, no hiding that shame with those shorts," Brit said, hiding a laugh behind her gloved hand.

Her pace began to quicken, showing off the mastery she had over her hip control. To make matters worse, she began to force a moan against his ear, preventing him from thinking of anything other than sex. Seeing him close his eyes, Tiff substituted the loss of sight by emphasizing his sense of touch, grabbing his wrists and planting his hands on her flat, twisting, stomach. The grinning Latin punk purred as she slid his trembling hands along the space between her pelvic bone to just under her breasts.

Eric was adept in the English language, having a robust vocabulary at his disposal, but he could find no words to describe the paradoxically soft and firm ass that was swiveling against him. Partly out of some still held belief that he shouldn't offend the ladies with a lewd display of his arousal, Eric tried to resist getting an erection, but ultimately failed. Even the fear of their proposed humiliation for him wasn't enough to stave off the primal lust welling up inside of himself.

When she had finished, Tiff swung her torso down, bending at the waist and grabbing her thighs, just above the knees. Eric looked down at his stiff cock, still hidden in his shorts, but barely, resting between her plump cheeks. In what could safely be assumed to be a signature move, Tiff clenched her cheeks together, squeezing them against either side of his erection, pinned upright against him, and then began to shake her hips up and down, effectively stroking him with her ass. Now instead of just seeing the shaking of her butt, he could feel the tiny quakes moving through her cheeks.

The next few seconds were a blur, even when revisiting that memory many times in the future, but the next thing he knew, he was being flung by Tiff through the gym doors. Eric stumbled into position before all his new classmates, spouting a very noticeable erection. If that weren't bad enough, the white fabric made the small wet stain at the head of his erection even more noticeable. Even amidst all their laughter, he could still hear Tiff and Brit's distinct cackles out in the hallway.

The next few days followed a similar trend, with Eric coming across Tiff and Brit. The latter would stand by and mock him, while the former found a way to tease his raging hormones to the surface by pressing her ass up against him, or simply spanking it in front of him. Once, before going into band practice, Tiff stopped him so she could show him how adept she was at "playing the drums." The next minute was just her with her back to him while she slapped her ass rhythmically to music going on in her head. It was then Eric could see a look on her face of actual pleasure, not just the sinister kind that came from making him uncomfortable and humiliating him.

One day, he actually mustered up the courage to fight back, though it came in the form of him trying to push Tiff away, but only managing to slap her ass feebly. Even though she had done much worse to him, and struck her ass harder than he had, she took this as a grave slight, and dragged him into the nearest bathroom. Brit ordered the other girls out, who quickly obeyed, lest their social standing by destroyed the queen bee and her vicious cousin.

In a flash, Eric was sitting on the tiled-floor, damp with what he hoped was just water, staring up between Tiff's black and white stockinged-legs, the thickness of her thighs bulging out over the tops of the leg coverings. Each sound was committed to memory. The creaking of the hinges and clicking of the latch into the door frame as his exit was closed by Brit, and her short laugh through her nostrils. Metal rubbing against metal before the hiss of Tiff's leather belt sliding through all of her belt loops at high speed. Heavy boots lifted and fell onto the tiles, her left foot causing a small splash when it landed on some puddle of mysterious origins. Thunder rang through his ears when she began to peel the magenta shorts away from her tanned skin. The flesh pressed against the fabric, bulging free with every inch that was meticulously exposed. The only thing left to grant her what humility she had left was a black thong. Made sense, as there was barely enough room in her shorts for her ass as it was, let alone with another layer of cloth in there. The shorts had even pulled down her thong a bit, leaving it half down and stretched across her cheeks. After she set it back into place, leaving her shorts wrapped around her legs, the hem pushing up on her heavy cheeks, she glared over her shoulder and spoke with malice.

"Kiss it!" Tiff barked.

"W-what?" was all Eric could say.

"You struck her hind quarters, peasant," Brit clarified. "You must rectify this mistake with a show of affection for my cousin."

The punishment was both a humiliation and a dream come true. The brown-haired nerd of course had no idea that being able to kiss a woman would first be with his lips to her ass, and certainly not under these conditions. Nervously, Eric pursed his lips and gave her left cheek a quick peck, not even having the time to enjoy the feeling of her skin against his lips. He didn't want to linger and be called a perv for seeming to enjoy it and take advantage of the opportunity.

Unsatisfied with the meager display, Tiff wrapped the belt behind Eric's head and yanked toward her, forcing his face against her ass. His nose was bent left and right with every swing of her hips. His already obstructed vision got even less reliable as the lenses of his glasses were smudged heavily by the contact with her body. He groaned in pain from having his glasses crushed against his face. Eric muffled in panic while Brit gave a sensible chuckle and Tiff laughed and even moaned. Before he could run out of air, the belt was removed from his head and he was left to fall back against the wall.

"Let that be a lesson to you, pipsqueak!" Tiff cruelly said after covering herself back up with her shorts.  
Brit and Tiff left him in the bathroom, face red and lungs working heavily to give him all the oxygen he missed out on during that minute between her cheeks.

Once Friday rolled around, Eric was all too happy to rush away from the building after the dismissal bell and run home, hoping the weekend would give him enough time to recover and think of what to do. He was so focused on getting home, he didn't even notice the long leg stretch out from behind the tree, blocking his path. Eric fell face first into the grass. With a groan he started to get up, only to accidentally crawl forward enough to bump his face against Tiff's waiting ass.

"Well hello to you, too, seat cushion!" she called down to him, harking back to one of their earliest encounters. "Come to give me a goodbye kiss before the weekend?" she mocked, waving her hips back and forth. "Well go on, then. And make it a long one, this time. Has to last me until Monday," she ordered. Tiff got a wicked idea, and added onto her demands by saying, "And when you're done with that, why don't you put that tongue to good use and lick my ass clean, too?" Even this elicited a surprised noise from Brit's mouth, though the shock quickly turned into amusement.

He began to back up, and stopped when he felt Brit's expensive shoe pressing back against his own ass.

"I believe my cousin asked you for something, boy," the same-age-as-him beauty said.

Not letting him make the decision himself, Tiff reached back and grabbed his head, yanking it forward while thrusting her hips back, slamming her meaty backside against his nose and pressing his glasses against his face, much like she had done in the bathroom the day before. Every person has their breaking point, and Eric's had finally been reached.

While the cousin's laughed, Eric began his fight to take back his dignity, starting by grabbing Tiff by the hips and pulling her even more firmly against his face. Tiff looked down over her shoulder, and saw the determined eyes of her tormentee staring up at her over the hills of her enviable ass. She began to gasp as she felt his teeth scrape and chew against her shorts, catching a bit of her skin every now and then as he hungrily moved his mouth against her.

Brit, so taken aback, literally took a step back when Eric bucked her up off his back and doubled his efforts against Tiff. "Oh...oh my..." was all the fanciful bully could say, finding herself vexed and hypnotized by the surprising turn of events.

Eric's hands mauled at Tiff's cheeks, squeezing and gripping roughly, threatening to leave bruises as he memorized every firm yet pliable inch of her butt. Overcome with emotions conflicting with feelings, Tiff fell forward, landing on her hands. Eric didn't let the fall grant her a moment's reprieve, his mouth never leaving her backside, and continued to act like a beast at her ass.

Brit waved her hand at her face, trying to cool herself down as she watched her cousin be defiled by this lowly geek. A couple buttons on her jacket had to come undone to help let some of the humidity, growing under her clothes, come out.

No longer satisfied with what he had tasted, Eric gave her a brief moment to catch her breath, only to use that time to yank down her shorts, not bothering to do away with the belt. Her panties came down with them, and her bare ass was exposed to the enraged and aroused eighteen-year-old. Tiff let out a gasp, which became a quivering moan deep in her throat when she felt his mouth return to her, resuming his feast by chewing, kissing, and sucking on her reddening cheeks. Tiff's unhelpful cousin slid down to sit under the tree in the thankfully secluded spot they had chosen to surprise the boy who was surprising them.

Eric opened his mouth wide and let his teeth scrape down the flesh of her ass, until they closed together to nibble on just the tiniest pinch of her butt. When he sensed she was beginning to relax, fall into the rhythm of what he was doing, he made sure to keep her on her toes by changing things up.

Tiff bellowed out an obscenity when Eric ran his tongue up against her pussy, all the way up to her asshole. She bit down hard on her lower lip as the nerd began to taste the center of her pride and joy. Brit let out a lewd bit of droll from her lips as she lost herself in the scene, her hands beginning to wander, despite the public nature of this tryst.

The nerd, who was pushed too far, pressed forward more against her hips, forcing Tiff off her hands and onto her elbows when he rocked her body forward from his hungry attacks. He gave either cheek a firm spank, letting the cheek jiggle against his face when he did. Since the moment he had laid eyes on that phenomenal backside, during the moment her teasing of him had begun, he wanted to strike her, to spank that luscious ass and watch it jiggle and redden. One of Brith's hands had disappeared into her coat, where it was groping her modest sized breast beneath her shirt, and the other traced circles against her flat tummy, growing ever closer to her spread legs.

Eric sat back and wiped the saliva from his mouth and chin, leaving a dominating smile behind for Tiff to look back at with fear and arousal. He then set about showing Tiff his own skills at "playing the drums" and began to spank her with aroused amusement. He started off slow, comparing the strength of the strike to how long her ass shook after the hit. A few slaps bounced off her backside, so he could watch it move, unhindered by his touch. Other times, he let his hand linger, trying to feel the jiggling against his palm, but his aggressiveness made it hard to be gentle enough with his hand to feel the movements. So he settled for just squeezing her ass hard after he spanked her, rubbing the pain into her more, and eliciting more endorphins to combat it, causing her pleasure to skyrocket. It was a relief to let his hard cock free of his pants for once, and he made sure Tiff got to feel its actual girth and shape, rivaling his glasses case, when he rested it along her ass crack. It was the one moment of rest he took, and only so he could study her reaction to the new presence. He grinned at her eyes widening at the sight of his member throbbing between her cheeks, head poised to unleash his seed, at any moment, across her back, claiming her. 

Lost in her own haze of arousal, Tiff slowly moved her hips with the dick resting on her backside, but found her movements halted when Eric roughly grabbed her hips to steady her. He had seen enough; had gotten the reaction he wanted, and now it was time to resume control. She would not be allowed to show off all the expert hip movements she had demonstrated that day before gym. Today, he would be directing the flow of things. Tiff was dripping onto the grass from between her legs, and Brit was causing the wet spot on the front of her expensive panties to grow and darken.

For a bit, Eric just enjoyed sawing his cock between her plump cheeks, causing her to squirm and whimper, while Brit stifled a moan behind him. Tiff felt her cheeks get pressed together around his cock, allowing him to pump it between them, using her body as a tool of pleasure, rather than let her be a human being with her own wants and desires. 

Tiff's feeble attempts at hiding her arousal were dashed when Eric pressed inch after overwhelming inch into her most taboo space. She had been anticipating the moment of penetration, while also fearing what it would do to her, emotionally and mentally. To prepare, Tiff thought about how good it would feel to have that thick monster push past her pussy walls and force its way through her, shaping her around it. Her mental preparations went thwarted as soon as she felt that engorged head shove its way into her asshole. In that moment, Brit threw aside all pretenses and slid her hand past the waistband of her pants, and tried to match the movements of her fingers with that of Eric's hips.

Despite him wanting to go in dry, just to make it hurt all the more for her, it did make him have to struggle a bit harder to make it all the way in. But rewards go to the persistent, and soon Tiff's asshole had stretched enough to accommodate his size and tempo. To celebrate, Eric took even more pride and power from her by making her ass as his own, slapping his hand against it and watching the red print fade against her sweaty skin.

Tiffs arms had grown too weak after her first orgasm, causing her to lay her head against the grass while Eric continued to pump into her, slamming her body down against the freshly cut field. Her cheek would become stained with green from the grass, just like the tops of her stockings that covered her knees. It would stand out a lot against the white and black stripes. Brit's high heels dug into the earth while her legs stretched out further, her silk-covered fingers pumping away at her silky insides.

Eric braced his hands down onto the earth, letting his hips slam down against her ass, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh mixing with his grunts and her moans. He didn't give it a second thought when he came inside her, only pulling out when the load became so voluminous that it wanted to push him back out. The last two ropey expulsions landed first onto her back, forcing her to arch it further and drive her breasts against the earth. The second had less propulsion, and ended up being slashed across her ass, its initial shape undone by her constant shivers of pleasure and shock. The strand broke between her cheeks and fell onto the grass to mix with puddle of girl cum. He looked back at Brit, slumped against the tree, with a dopey happy face, and a ruined glove resting on her hip.

To ensure he wasn't tormented by them again, he made sure to snap a couple of pictures with his cell phone, should he need to blackmail them. As he would discover, he wouldn't have to. Brit and Tiff were all too happy to obey his every whim and follow his every step for the rest of the year. Maybe Tremorton High won't be so bad after all...


End file.
